facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Week War
The Three Week War was a conflict between the United Birtish Territories and Norway, fought 3rd-24th April 2059, over ownership of Lofoten. Timeline of the War: *'1st March '- Tribes start gathering after a call to muster by Great Khan Achtoma. *'12th March' - A speech by Great Khan Achtoma makes it clear that the purpose of the muster is to reclaim Lofoten. Norway begins to prepare its defences all along the Norwegian-Birtish border. *'1st April' - Birtish army arrives at the coast facing Lofoten. *'3rd April', 0830 - Birtish guns begin a bombardment of Norwegian defensive positions on Lofoten. Norway replies in kind. The border on the mainland remains silent. *'5th April', 0530 - A Birtish landing party attack Lofoten, engaging in ferocious fighting. *1515 - Norwegian forces on the coast are forced to retreat, allowing the Birtish to establish a beachhead on Lofoten. Forces quickly spread out to try and secure the entire length of the east coast of Hinnøya, the island of Lofoten nearest the Birtish mainland. *2030 - Birtish forces arrive outside Harstad, and camp there for the night. *2115 - Birtish forces succeed in capturing half of Lødingen before fighting ends for the night. Overall, Birtish losses are much greater than those of the Norwegians. *'6th April', 0415 - A night attack on Harstad allows the Birtish to capture the town with little resistance. *1200 - Having crossed the headland, the Birtish arrive at Borkenes, and engage the Norwegian defenders. *1315 - The remaining Norwegian troops are expelled from Lødingen. *1600 - Borkenes falls after the Norwegian commander is killed. *1740 - The Birtish capture the island of Grytøya. *1850 - Birtish forces secure all of Hinnøya east of Kvӕfjord. *'7th April', 0800 - Birtish troops advance from their overnight position, but meet no resistance on Hinnøya, after the Norwegians withdraw from the island overnight. *1455 - Birtish begin the assault on Andøya, by sending a landing force to attack Risøyhamn. *1625 - Birtish forces are repulsed from Andøya, and withdraw. *1715 - An artillary barrage of Risøyhamn begins that will last all night. *2300 - Night attack takes place as Birtish attempt to capture Sortland. *'8th April', 0435 - Norwegians are expelled from Sortland. *0800 - Dawn landing takes place at Risøyhamn. Fighting is among the fiercest of the war so far. *1230 - Øksnes surrenders without a fight. *1610 - Straume is captured by Birtish forces, giving them complete control of Langøya. *2040 - Risøyhamn is captured, although most of the town has been flattened during the fighting. *2200 - Fighting continues through the night, as the Birtish attack Stokmarknes. *'9th April', 0900 - Stokmarknes falls. Birtish troops swiftly move south across Hadseløya. *1300 - The garrison of Myre surrenders. *1555 - Birtish troops arrive outside Andenes, where they start a bombardment of the town. *1600 - Melbu surrenders. Birtish succeed in capturing all of Hadseløya. *'10th April', 0730 - Norwegian army surprises the Birtish and counter attack on the mainland. Easily pushing past defenders, they continue up the coast heading towards Fort Chgra Mynara. *1000 - Birtish attack Andenes. *1100 - Birtish troops begin to advance towards Svolvӕr. *1635 - Advancing Norwegian army is met at the end of Balsfjord, and the Birtish army engages them. Fighting continues unabated throughout the night. *1900 - Andenes is captured. *'11th April', 1230 - Norwegian army is defeated and forced to retreat in an engagement known as the Battle of Revws (Trans.: Relief). *1300 - Svolvӕr surrenders after hearing the news that the Norwegian counterattack has been beaten. *'12th April', 1130 - Retreating Norwegian army is ambushed just north of the old border and annihilated. *'13th April', 0800 - Birtish troops launch a simultaneous attack on Stamsund and Leknes. *1000 - Leknes falls. Birtish troops pursue the retreating Norwegians to Gravdal. *1110 - Assault on Gravdal launched. *1145 - Gravdal falls. *1230 - Ballstad surrenders. *1245 - Stamsund garrison defeated and the survivors are taken prisoner. Vestvâgøya is completely under Birtish control. *'14th April', 0715 - Two Birtish armies launch an attack south of the border, quickly covering ground as they race southwards down Norway. *1300 - The Commander of the remaining troops on Lofoten surrenders, giving the Birtish complete control of Lofoten. *'15th April', 1145 - The two attacking Birtish armies, still together, reach Rognan, easily taking the town. *'16th April', 1300 - The armies reach Mo i Rana. At this point they split. One army will continue down the coast, whilst the other will push straight towards Oslo. *'17th April', 1215 - Sandnessjøen falls. *1330 - Mosjøen falls. *'18th April', 2100 - Brønnøysund falls. *'20th April', 1215 - The army heading for Oslo skirts round the edge of Trondheim, provoking panic amongst the citizens. *'21st April', 1345 - Second army arrives at Trondheim, and begins to attack. *'22nd April', 1200 - Finnish President extends an invitation to both the Norwegian and Birtish governments to attend talks at Helsinki to try to end the war. *1550 - Princeps Senatus Qrt accepts the invitation, and joins the Norwegian Prime Minister and the Finnish President in Helsinki. *'23rd April', 1340 - First army arrives outside Oslo, but doesn't attack yet. *1650 - Half of Trondheim has fallen to the attacking Birtish forces when fighting ends for the day.4 *'24th April', 0900 - Preperations for an attack can be seen to be taking place outside Oslo, provoking mass panic. *0930 - Fighting resumes in Trondheim. *1305 - Helsinki Ceasefire signed by Princeps Senatus Qrt and the Norwegian Prime Minister, bringing the war to a close. *1315 - Fighting ceases in Trondheim. *1450 - Birtish army begins to withdraw back to the pre-war border, as required by the ceasefire. Analysis of the War: Preconditions: In many ways, the United Birtish Territories southern neighbours in Scandinavia should have been prepared for just such an eventuallity. They were aware of the fragile situation in the UBT. The power sharing agreement was fragile, and posturing on a grand scale was to be expected. The Three Week War is now seen as a way for Great Khan Achtoma to flex his muscles over the army, as well as securing their loyalty even more. It is also worth noting that the leadership of the nation was very dependent on the support of the Shaman's for their authority, and securing an army of veteran troops would have been very useful for giving them even greater power base over the UBT. Sweden, Finland and Norway had all expressed concern over the fragility of the Birtish political situation well in advance of the outbreak of war. Norway should also have read the situation a long time before, when the Birtish Senate repealled the law passed by Great Khan James Wilkinson II that ceded Lofoten to Norway. At the time, this was simply seen as a popularist move to break from the previous regime, rather than the first step to war. Fallout: The fallout from the war was great, shattering the peace between the United Birtish Territories and its southern neighbours in spectacular style. The last time there had been any fighting had been during the Third Civil War, when Norway occupied Svalbard. Back then, the Birtish were considered the weakest nation of Scandinavia. The Three Week War put this preconception to rest. By beating the Norwegians in such competent style, the Birtish established themselves firmly as the most dominant nation of Scandinavia. The Helsinki Ceasefire is worthy of note. The early actions of the Birtish clearly showed they intended to keep the war to a very limited theatre of just Lofoten, and it was only after the Norwegians entered Birtish land that they struck south properly. They speed with which they appeared to capture Norway was obviously what concerned Finland enough to step in. They feared that if Norway fell, the Birtish would carry on with the war until all of Scandinavia was theirs. However, the ease with which an agreement was reached, obviously showed this was not the case. The Birtish agreed to withdraw to pre-war borders with the exception of Lofoten, although they still didn't require Norway to recognise the Birtish claim to Lofoten. This means Norway still deems this occupied territory, although the Birtish government has made it clear recognition is a requirement of a full peace treaty. It may well be that the Princeps didn't desire a longer war, as the longer it went on, the stronger the Great Khans hold over the army was likely to be, and the more he may have been tempted to try to get complete power for himself. Category:UBT